Como simples extraños
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Sólo serían un hombre y una mujer que se encontraban en un bar, él la invitaría a una copa y ella se dejaría seducir, o ese era el plan de actuar como extraños SongFic Royai!  Dedicado a Andyhaikufma


**Título****: Como simples extraños**

**Pairing:**** Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer****: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, sólo los utilizo en mis historias para ser feliz, y hacer feliz a los demás (?)**

_Este Song Fic está dedicado a Andyhaikufma, la conozco desde hace un mesesito más o menos y se ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mí. Feliz Navidad Andy, espero poder seguir compartiendo gustos contigo, hablando del Royai, intentando no violar a Roy para dejárselo a Riza y sobretodo entablando cada día una mejor amistad ^^ ¡ Te adoro!_

_**Canción: Ame no hi wa no thank you (traducida al español por mí)**_

**Roy**

_Fiesta..._

_Una lluvia de Champagne,_

_Una mujer sexy, acompañado con un beso._

El local donde se había dejado caer aquella noche, era de lo más peculiar, al fondo se encontraba la barra presidida por una gran mujer que sonreía a aquellos acompañantes que tenía a su alrededor , sus vasos eran nuevamente llenados acompañados por la sonrisa de la mujer, junto a unas palabras que los hombres parecían aceptar, intercambiando aquellas indirectas con unos piropos,( otros más suaves que otros) El ambiente del local era bastante tenue y acogedor, la luz era suave acompañada por unas contadas luces que se encontraban por todo el lugar, por la parte derecha de aquel sitio, se encontraban unos sillones de cuero negro, con unas pequeñas mesas redondas, siempre había personas que decidían aquella comodidad mientras tomaban una copa.

Su cabello dorado caía por su espalda como si estuviese bailando al son de la música que se escuchaba, sus ojos rojizos inspeccionaron levemente el lugar sin mostrar signos de curiosidad y optó por sentarse en uno de los sofás más cercanos a la barra. Era extraño ver a una mujer como ella sola en un lugar como aquel, cruzó sus piernas, su rostro no parecía muy relajado, pero prefirió que no se notara demasiado, llevaba un vestido morado bastante entallado, agarrado a su cuello dejando aquellos hombros de piel blanquecina descubiertos ante las miradas fugaces de los hombres residentes en el bar.

_Bueno, mostró un mensaje de amor,_

_Pero la luz de la luna lo hizo disiparse por un momento._

Una copa de champagne fue depositada en la mesa donde ella se encontraba, la miró muy bien sin comprender que hacía allí, después de todo acababa de llegar no había tenido la oportunidad de pedir nada (o por lo menos no por el momento).

**- No he pedido nada – **dijo con seriedad mirando a aquella chica, quizás unos años más joven que ella, la cual parecía estar un poco enfadada, era capaz de demostrarlo bastante bien.

- **Aquel hombre de la barra ha pagado esa copa – **frunció el ceño mirando nuevamente a la mujer a la que había servido recientemente y suspiró después de todo,_ él_ tenía buen gusto para las mujeres, se alejó dedicando a aquel hombre de cabello moreno una mirada de resignación, él simplemente sonrió por lo que podía ver aquella mujer de cabello dorado _, _era descortés por su parte mirar de aquella manera como lo estaba haciendo, pero el moreno había optado por hacer lo mismo, alzó la copa que tenía en la barra y la miró nuevamente. Ella simplemente sonrió, era un hombre bastante arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, podía verlo en la determinación que le presentaban aquellos ojos caobas, parecían saber bien lo que querían, o quizás lo que ansiaban.

**Riza**

_Los días de lluvia son agradables, pero no gracias._

No sabía claramente porqué había aceptado seguirle el juego de aquella manera, seguramente porque ella misma había decidido sentirse normal por una vez en su vida, siendo una ciudadana más de Amestris , sin responsabilidades, pero aquel hombre seguía cegándola, no había ido a aquel lugar para terminar en sus brazos, no podía seguir con aquello, bajó la mirada y se levantó después de todo estaba a tiempo de rechazar a aquel _inútil._

**Roy**

_Qué idiota, ese solitario hombre_

Sabía muy bien donde la estaba metiendo, a pesar de eso, ahora mismo eran simples conocidos, dos personas que se conocían en un bar como solía hacer la gente sin problemas con las leyes de fraternización. El hombre se levantó, la rubia en la que se había fijado estaba dispuesta a irse pero no iba a perder tan pronto, no con aquella mujer, y con la oportunidad que le había brindado el destino.

**- Quizás debí haberme presentado antes de invitarla a una copa – **dijo sutilmente aquel hombre, trajeado que ahora mismo se encontraba agarrando su mano, alzándola hasta sus labios dándole un suave beso que le hizo sonreír, era patético debía crearse una propia irrealidad para que aquella mujer cediera a sus caprichos.

- **No fue necesario su ofrecimiento – **le respondió ella, sus ojos no tenían aquella típica mirada de neutralidad y eso le gustó aún más.

**Riza**

_Pero esa parte de ti, es adorable._

La mujer se sentía horriblemente desubicada en aquel momento, comprendía como el hombre que tenía frente a ella era capaz de cargar con un gran historial de féminas, pero ella no iba a ser la número cincuenta o cien de su gran lista, retiró su mano, lo intentó al menos pero él no se lo permitió, aquel tono "pícaro" en su mirada le hacía parecer un niño, era tan idiota por actuar así, pero a la vez le parecía adorable, podría rememorar miles de cosas con sólo mirarle a los ojos.

**- Siento ser tan maleducado y no presentar mis intenciones como una compañera me dijo- **sonrió arrogantemente sentándose , con un pequeño tirón hizo que su compañera se sentase a su lado, no le replicó por ello, simplemente suspiró - **¿Cree que debería decirle lo que quiero esta noche , **_**Elizabeth? **_

**- No es necesario que me lo diga, sé muy bien porque estoy aquí**

**- ¿Por qué está aquí, si no es mucho preguntar? **

**- Me dejé llevar por las palabras de un viejo amigo, quizás me haya metido en un gran lío por aceptar estar aquí ahora – **dirigió una mirada hacia él, era una ardua batalla, pero la estaban deseando, ¿Cuánto tiempo se contendrían?, ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevaría romper esa barrera?

**Roy**

_Las gotas se filtran en mis ojos._

_Deja que te abrace con estas manos, quiero ver la luz de tu fuego._

Él alcanzó su copa y la chocó levemente con la suya, comenzando la noche con un suave brindis por su parte, la situación era agradable y también bastante tentadora, la rubia dio un suave sorbo a su copa seguida por aquella mirada tan profunda que le hacía ahogarse.

- **Deberé agradecerle a su amigo que esté ahora aquí conmigo.**

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras, ese hombre que tenía al lado sólo desprendía ego, estaba tan orgulloso de sus acciones que no le preocupaba como podían afectar a la personas que tenía a su alrededor.

- **No es un hombre muy comunicativo, un holgazán que duerme constantemente en el trabajo.**

Él le dirigió una mirada ofendida antes las palabras de su acompañante, al parecer estaba más relajada que al principio la conocía demasiado bien, estar ahí con él en una situación que no fuera requerida por la milicia, le resultaría tensa e incómoda. Se preguntaba como terminaría aquella noche, ni siquiera él sabía cómo podría seguir alargando aquello, la bebida como buena amiga también le estaba acompañando esa noche, una, y otra copa junto a varios brindis…

**Riza**

_Esta noche a las 24 horas, vamos a buscar una vergonzosa estrella._

**Roy**

_Mañana por la mañana, a las 35 horas, _

_Estoy solo para vernos juntos._

En ocasiones la bebida ayudaba a personas con prohibiciones como lo eran ellos siendo _perros _del ejército, el moreno buscó nuevamente la atención de su acompañante, a veces era bueno olvidar pero en otras ocasiones como en la que se encontraba, era lo que menos deseaba hacer.

**- No creo que sea apropiado lo que hacemos, coronel**

**- ¿El alcohol no afecta a las personas adictas al trabajo? – **removió su cabello bastante frustrado. A Riza no le pareció gracioso, no debía preocuparle demasiado las palabras de su superior en una situación como aquella, después de todo ahora mismo sólo eran un hombre y una mujer, si se encontraban en aquella situación era porque ella misma había cedido ante sus caprichos, ni siquiera era capaz de actuar como una refinada mujer, después de todo no se consideraba así, ni siquiera fue capaz de subir hasta la habitación de su compañero de bebida, por no llamarle cita a algo tan programado. Roy apoyó a la rubia en el lado de la pared de las escaleras, necesitaba probarla, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había acercado a ella de esa forma?, ¿años? Sí, muchos años.

Sus labios tomaron los suyos con impaciencia, no fue un beso organizado, si no ansioso por parte de ambos, ella no podía frenar los impulsos de su coronel, ni siquiera los suyos propios… Seguía pensando que aquella noche había caído ante él.

**Riza**

Eres como un perro mojado

**Roy**

Oooh , Lo sé, soy un inútil

**Riza**

Pero no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo

Nunca había pensado que podría pasar si bajaba la guardia contra él, y estaba probando el deseo al que había sucumbido por su culpa, Roy no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar aquella noche, por más que se resistiera era inútil, el ambiente se caldeaba por momentos, la tomó por las caderas en los últimos escalones del local, un estruendo se hizo bastante sonoro para ellos, al parecer la música había disimulado bien la oleada de pasión que residía en el cuerpo del Coronel Mustang. Las piernas de aquella mujer a la que deseaba tanto estaban entrelazadas a sus caderas.

**- R…Roy – **intentó sonar severa pero no lo fueron cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios.

- **No seas quisquillosa Elizabeth, no estamos de servicio, somos un hombre y una mujer con deseos y necesidades – **la miró dando pequeños besos por sus hombros descubiertos y por completo bajo su control – **Si no tienes deseos realmente no eres humana.**

**- Cállese, no empiece a acusarme de no ser ni femenina, ni de este planeta – **se sintió bastante ofendida por las palabras de aquel hombre, el cual había permitido romper aquella distancia en la que se encontraban, como siempre conseguía todo a lo que aspiraba.

**- Si es así, sabe cómo contradecir mis palabras esta noche – s**onrió mordazmente…

Pensaba que su primera teniente se ofendería nuevamente, pero parecía que era lo único que quería escuchar aquella noche, siendo más mujer que nunca, sólo para él, sólo mostrándoselo a él, agarró su corbata e inició el beso que Roy tanto ansiaba, sin obligarla a cometer aquel delito que ambos estaban cometiendo.

**Roy**

_Voy a limpiar las gotas de mis mejillas_

**Riza**

_Quiero tenerte cerca ahora, una irónica sirena pone freno a las cosas_

Ambos sabían muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, lo que siempre habían intentado entorpecer por rango, o por la situación en la que se encontraban, ahora era diferente, el vestido de Riza descendía levemente hasta caer por debajo de su pecho, las manos de su superior exploraban cada rincón de él, incluso su espalda, con aquel duro pasado al que se había enfrentado diariamente estaba siendo acariciaba por él, no merecía aquello, y quizás él tampoco, pero sabían que se acabaría cuando dieran fin a aquella irrealidad, deberían olvidarlo o por lo menos hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado era un secreto más que debían guardar sobre ellos,

**- Aun puedes denunciarme por acoso, teniente – **sonrió Roy, acompañado por as gotas de sudor que caían por sus mejillas, la aferró nuevamente a él oyendo su agitada respiración, como miles de ocasiones había imaginado, intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de su propia excitación, nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, de eso estaba seguro.

- **Lo hubiera hecho hace mucho si de verdad deseara verle entre rejas, pero yo confié en usted, después de todo debo seguirle hasta el infierno, y ya me ha condenado a él – **suspiró derrotada escondiendo su rostro en un lado de su cuello

- **Nunca cambiarás.**

**- No quiere que lo haga, ¿cierto?**

**- Así es…**

**Riza**

_Los días de lluvia son agradables, pero no gracias._

**Roy **

_Ooh, que idiota ese hombre solitario_

**Riza**

_Pero esa parte de ti es adorable._

**Roy**

_Las gotas se filtran en mis ojos._

Quizás sólo habían hecho nada más que condenarse aún más, después de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior no habían sido ellos, sólo unos simples conocidos que habían decidido tener un encuentro romántico, una mujer y un hombre que habían deseado encontrarse después de mucho tiempo.

- **Buenos días, coronel – **saludó militarmente su teniente con aquella neutralidad que bien conocía.

- **Buenos días, teniente.**

**- ¿Terminó el papeleo de anoche? – **le cuestionó dejando las cosas en su escritorio y mirándole de forma tajante, buscando resultados del trabajo de su superior.

- **No pude teniente, tuve un encuentro casual con una extraña, a la que echaba de menos – **sonrió socarronamente

**Riza & Roy**

_Deja que te abrace con estas manos, quiero ver la luz de tu fuego._

**Fin~**


End file.
